Dog Days are Over
by Wayward67
Summary: Dean is in trouble. Sammy to the rescue. (Set vaguely in early S9.)


Just a short little story set sometime in early season 9. Enjoy.  
(I don't own anything by Queen or the folks at Supernatural)

~  
Sam was running full pelt after the sounds of his brother's shouts. "Dean! I'm coming, hold on!"  
The Nagual had appeared out of no where, rushing Dean from the side and continued to drag him through the New Mexico canyon land. Sam followed the drag marks which also began to be bloody drag marks through the dirt.  
Skidding to a hault before nearly throwing himself over a cliff, Sam panted, "Dean!". He looked wildly around, chest rising and falling, sweating profusely.  
"Sam!"  
It was 4:30pm, the sun was going down and still 85 degrees out...But Dean's pained cry froze Sam to his bones.  
"Sammy!"  
"Dean where are you?!" Sam yelled, his voice echoing in the surrounding canyon. He scooted closer to the edge of the small cliff. "Oh god Dean!" Sam lay flat on his stomach and reached out his hand to his brother.  
"My arms broke, Sam.." Dean panted out, clinging his good arm around a large out cropping of rock, "and this one, think m'eblows dislocated."  
"So, this will hurt like hell. I will buy us some real tequila after, alright? C'mon. "  
Dean looked up at his brother, jaw set, extremely pale and sweaty. "Gimme a minute."  
"Dean, we don't have a minute - Now reach!"  
Sam tried his best to stay focused, used all of his strength to make sure his shoes were dug deep into the soft sand, bracing his other arm beside him. Gripping Dean's forearm, Sam hauled his brother and Dean's near primal scream of agony was almost too much. Sam's eyes were watering in sympathy, suprise.. He had never heard his brother scream like that. Not in a long time.  
"Almost there, Dean..I gotcha!" Sam felt his arm shaking, but gave one more tug and finally dragged Dean from over the edge of the cliff. Dean was oanting in both pain and from the heat, his right shoulder bloodied, face scraped up.  
"You know the drill. Triage."  
Dean had closed his eyes, laying against his little brother's leg, "Dislocated arm, my elbow is -" He was fading fast from the shock. Sam gently pressed Dean's good shoulder, "Tell me what else."  
"Thas'it S'mmy..c'n I pass out now?"  
Sam chuckled, relieved, "Not yet. Your legs good?"  
Dean groaned but nodded, "The Nagool r'whatever, threw it over the edge.."  
Squinting toward where the car was parked, about 1/4 of a mile away, he weighed his options. He could run and get the car- bring the transportation to Dean. But In that time, Dean could slip into severe shock. Sam frowned at the thought. The other option was, haul Dean. It would take twice as long but at least he could keep -

"Oh you gonna take me home tonight...Oh down beside that red fire light..."  
"Is that..Queen?"  
"Mhm, go get m'baby. I'll be good."  
"Singing Fat Bottom Girls...?"  
"Oh you gonna let it all hang out...Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round..!"  
"Okay. Keep singing, I'll be right back." Sam shed his flannel and placed it over Dean and scooted out from underneath Dean and again ran full pelt toward the car...

~

"Mr. Bonham?"  
Sam stood up immediately and strode up to the doctor. From the canyon Sam had sped to the nearest clinic, the severity of Dean's wounds and dislocation warrenting him a trip there.  
"He's okay?" Sam asked, holding his brother, trying to read the doctor's expressions. But the doctor was very skilled in the art of the poker face.  
"He has taken a beating. But he's strong. We set his shoulder and sewed it up, his elbow is sprained. Badly. Other than a few scrapes, he will be ready to walk out of here later this afternoon once he rests up. "  
Sam let go of the breath he was holding "Thank you!" and hurried toward the curtained area Dean was in. He looked wrecked. Still pale enough that his freckles stood out, but his eyes were brighter but unfocused.  
"How ya feeling?"  
"Y'saved my ass back there. Thanks."  
Sam sat down in the seat beside the bed, "Don't mention it."  
They sat in silence a while. Both recuperating.

"Did I at any point sing-"

"Queen,yes you did. "  
Dean grimaced, "What song..?"  
Sam grinned, "Fat Bottom Girls."  
His face pulling into a frown, Dean shook his head slightly, "M'sorry you had to hear that..."  
"If you had started singing Bicycle, I would have left you in the desert."  
"No you wouldn't have.. "  
"Wanna bet?"  
Dean glared, "If I could use either of my arms, I'd punch you."  
Sam grinned more.

~

Sam helped Dean settled into the bed at their hotel, an hour or so later. "We got you drugged up, got plenty of -  
"You promised tequila."  
"Oh so you remember that but not singing?"  
"I'm dehydrated, Sam.."  
"Here's some H20."  
Dean huffed as Sam swooped in with a water bottle and helped him take a drink.  
Swallowing the refreshing water, Dean raised his brows, "Tell anyone about this-"  
"And you'll punch me? Gimp."  
"You're the..gimp.." Dean sighed and shifted slightly.

After a while, Dean drifted to sleep and Sam watched over him from the table. He was still pretty wired from the day and sleep didn't seem imminent.  
Sam stood and walked closer to Dean. Someone who didn't know Dean would think he was comfortable, in a deep sleep. Sam, however, knew that his brother was in a world of pain. He was clammy, warm...  
"Dean, hey. Wake up so I can give you something. "  
Bleary,pained eyes looked up at him. Sam gently popped a vicodin into Dean's mouth and lifted the water bottle.  
Dean swallowed and nodded, "It's true though Sammy.."  
"What is?"  
"Fat Bottomed Girls do make the world go 'round..."  
Sam laughed softly, "Go to bed, jerk."  
"Bitch."  
Silence.  
"Sammy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for saving my ass."  
"You'd do..and have done the same for me."  
"I'm older. It's part of the gig."

~  
and for those who are wandering what a Nagual is. ..(Mesoamerican folk religion, a nagual or nahual (both pronounced [na'wal]) is a human being who has the power to transform either spiritually or physically into an animal form: most commonly a jaguar- Wikipedia)


End file.
